


Milk And Diapers

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, M/M, Sexual age-play, bottle feeding, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little time-stamp to Winchesters'  World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk And Diapers

Sam rested his head on Dean’s chest, a contented sigh issuing from his lips. He couldn’t remember being so happy.  
Maybe it was a fucked up Sam Winchester phenomenon that he should be feeling SO right in a relationship that was SO wrong in every way.

Not only was he in an incestual relationship with his big brother but he was allowing Dean to treat him as a child, for the simple reason that it made his brother happy.  
Sam wondered if it was a subconscious method of compensation for all the times his sibling had been unhappy or hurt by Sam’s selfish choices.  
Whatever it was, and however they’d gotten to this point, the outcome left them both satisfied and blissful.

 

Dean’s naked skin was warm under his cheek and the weight of his big brother’s hand on his back, rubbing circles on his bare flesh, was comforting and soporific.  
Dean had been feeding him his bottle, breaking off to give Sam his so called ’burping time’ which was in truth a moment for the two brothers to enjoy their physical contact without words or sex; to simply bask in each other’s proximity.

 

When Dean’s hand gave him one last lingering caress before moving up to Sam’s neck, the younger man knew it was time to resume his feed.  
He tilted his head upwards, eager now to receive the teat. 

Dean chuckled fondly at his action.  
“You are such a sucker for this, aren’t you? Wave a bottle of milk in your face and you roll over like a well-trained puppy. Not that I’m complaining!”

Sam managed to get out a huff before his lips grabbed the hovering teat and he began gobbling down the milk, his cheek still resting on Dean’s chest.

He closed his eyes to better enjoy the sensations.  
One of Dean’s hands was firmly gripped around the bottle, while the other fondled the nape of Sam’s neck. 

The mix of Dean’s caressing hand, the familiar scent of the skin beneath his cheek and the rhythmic, almost hypnotic pull on the soft rubber teat in his mouth, all contributed to making Sam feel unreservedly loved and cherished,.  
So, yeah, perhaps he had given up some of his independence but he’d received so much in exchange. 

He hummed contentedly, the motion causing a few blurbs of liquid to bubble around his lips, adorning them with milky white.

From behind his closed lids, he felt Dean lean forward, and he shivered in pleasure as the tip of his brother’s tongue licked the errant drops from his lips.  
“Huh, I get why you like that, dude, “Dean commented, savouring the taste. “I gotta say I cook up a mean milk shake!”

The hollow slurp as the last drops were sucked into Sam’s mouth, caused Dean to remove the bottle, smiling as Sam’s eyes fluttered open to follow its path to the little side-table.

“You’re such a spoiled little shit. You know that, don’t you?” Dean declared.” I supply milk on demand, whenever my cute baby bro desires.”  
“And even when he doesn’t,” Sam piped up. “You love feeding me every bit as much as I like being on the receiving end.”

“Can’t get anything by you, Sammy, can I? You know me too well. So.. you know what’s going to happen now, don’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Sam gulped, all his senses peaking in anticipation. 

“First I feed you white milky liquid then I drink it from the other end,” Dean said with an impish grin.

 

Sam broke away from his brother, resting his head back on the pillow, his long lean body on show for Dean’s appreciative eyes. 

His big brother hadn’t laid a hand on him, only drawn himself up on his knees to rake his eyes over Sam’s nakedness, yet his cock which had been nestled softly at his groin while he was being fed, was now hardening under Dean’s green stare.

Dean had only to look at him and his cock responded in the same way every time.

 

A hand gripped each of his thighs as Dean bent forward to catch Sam's quasi-erection with his lips, humming his satisfaction at being able to do whatever he wanted with his baby brother’s body, knowing Sam would let him, and enjoy every moment.

 

But this time Dean wasn’t going to fuck his brother. 

He’d fed his baby, now he was gong to give him pleasure, venerating Sam’s cock as it deserved, taking his little brother to the brink with wet kisses, licks and sucks, until Sam trembled with the need to orgasm, shuddering into ecstasy when Dean delivered the final stroke, receiving his own share of white nourishment, all the more precious because it was Sam’s.

 

His hands still on Sam’s thighs, he looked down at his brother, eyes dark and face flushed in the afterglow of his orgasm, and Dean thought he’d never seen a sight more beautiful.

Reluctantly, he drew away, heading off to the bathroom to rinse off and snag the baby stuff.  
“Don’t move, Sammy. I’ll be right back.” he called over his shoulder, though Sam had no intention of doing any such thing.  
He felt so relaxed that he couldn’t have rustled up the energy to move a finger.

 

When Dean came back with his changing sheet, Sam automatically lifted his ass to allow Dean to slide it under him.  
His big brother then proceeded to clean him up, deftly coating his groin and ass with baby oil.

Then slipping a diaper under his sibling’s ass and closing it around his slim hips, Dean stepped back to admire his handiwork, tweaking pensively at the diaper.  
“Don’t want to wake up in a wet bed, “ he muttered. “When you need to pee, Sammy, I want to know. You’re aware of how much I love helping you with that.”

"I know, dude, I know,‘ Sam agreed, a tiny blush to his cheeks, “although I still don’t get why it makes you so horny. “  
“Reflex action, Sammy. After you pee in your diaper, my cock knows I’m gonna fuck your pretty little ass!”

“Come to bed, Dean, I’m gonna black out and I want to feel your arms around me when I do.” Sam whined, with just the right amount of little brother emphasis.

“Haven’t I already told you that you’re a spoiled little brat, “ Dean huffed.  
Sam rolled his eyes. Dean had turned into the cuddliest mama bear on the planet. The no ‘chick-flick moments’ had been kicked out the door a long while ago, for which Sam sent up a silent prayer of thanks.

The end


End file.
